Midnight Rising
by Jess1106
Summary: ExB. Set 4 years after Edward leaves Bella. I tried to stay true to character...but we'll see. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! This is my first fanfic! I tried to stay true to character. Hopefully I accomplished that. Obviously I'm not Stephanie Meyer and own nothing! Please read and review. Constructive critisism is welcomed! Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter One

It's dark out. I would guess about 3:30 am, but I can't be sure, as I have no watch and I am in the middle of a forest. I can't be positive but I think that I'm in the middle of a dream as well. But since I'm here I might as well enjoy the change. The peace that I'm able to feel here, I haven't felt since four years ago, before he left me.

I can hear a voice in the distance, though I can't make out what it's saying. I can, however, tell that it sounds heavenly. Like the voice of an angel. It sounds almost just like _my _angel. Why would he be here, in the middle of nowhere, and so near me. It's getting closer. The angel's voice. I can hear it clearly now. Calling my name, searching for me. But, why? Why would he be looking for me? He didn't want me anymore. He didn't love me. Why now? And that's when I saw it.

I saw the most beautiful creature that has ever existed. It was Edward, _my Edward. _I have to run away. I can't let him find me. I can't be hurt that way again. At that moment I could feel the fault line rippling in my chest, ready to burst open at a moments notice. As soon as he left me again, the pain would be back. Edward, Edward came back to find me. Maybe he loves me after all. I have to stay, and find out. This may be my last chance to know for sure. It's too late. I took too long to make up my mind, now he's here. Standing in front of me, with his deep topaz eyes burning into me.

"Bella," he breathed. "What…how…why..what are you doing here?" I couldn't answer. Is this really happening? Is that really him standing there, or my sick mind playing games with me again. "Bella! Answer me!" I couldn't. I stood frozen, in front of the man-vampire- that I have loved every day for the past four and a half years.

"Edward," was all I could manage to whisper, not trusting my own voice. "Bella! What are you doing here? How are you here? I have to tell you so many things, Love. We have so much to talk about. Could you please come back to my house with me and we will talk about any and everything. I have to apologize to you for so many things!"

'Love'? Did he just call me that? My breathing sped almost to a pant. I can't believe what I'm seeing, what I'm hearing. "Ok, sure." I said. More assured than I would have thought my voice possible. And with that he picked me up and carried me to his new house here. Who could believe, living in the same town..again. Four years later. When we arrived at his house, it was the most beautiful and most familiar house. Almost, actually, identical to the Cullen house in Forks. We walked through the front door…

Everything is black. I open my eyes and I see nothing but the wet trees of the forest. I knew it. More mind games being played. These are the worst ever. They feel so real. Almost like a dream, but when I 'wake up', the pain doesn't subside, it engulfs me. Then I'm dying again. Always worst than the first time, when he first left me.

My name is Bella Swan. I live on the out skirts of Juneau, Alaska and I have a small house out here in the forest. I was lucky in finding it, the previous owner had just passed away, sadly he had no known relatives. It immediately went up for sale. It's nothing amazing, but it suits me just fine. I am currently attending college at the University of Alaska Southeast majoring in English. I'm only a year away from graduation. I'm 20 years old and I will be forever. It's a long story. I am working at a small book store about 30 minutes from my home. It's cozy and helps to pay the bills. I have been living on my own for two years now.

After Edward, and his entire family left me only days after I turned 18, I was a hollow shell. I was there in body, but not in mind, nor soul. I went about life in the most normal fashion I could force on myself. I kept hoping Edward would return to me, but he never did. Time passed and before I knew it, it had been one year since he left. I was 19 now and still as hollow as ever. I worked at the Newton's sporting goods store for a while to keep busy and in my spare time I made sure I had plenty to read and clean. I had to always be doing something or the pain would come back. I would always feel the giant hole in my chest, begging to rip wide open. I couldn't let it. I had to be sane, for Charlie if no one else.

It's September 11th now. Two days before my 20th birthday. There definitely won't be a party, or cake or gifts. Maybe one from Charlie and Renee, but other than that, nada. That's a good thing. I don't want any big production. I hate birthdays and I hate parties. The next two days go by and it's my birthday. Like I said, nothing's happening. Renee sent me a card with forty dollars and Charlie gave me a card with forty dollars as well. After the card opening I went to my room to start my nightly reading. Always around this time after I'm done with dinner and the dishes. When I got to the top of the stairs I smelled something. Something…sweet. It was very familiar, yet not something I could recognize easily. When I got to my bed and sat down I saw a piece of paper, folded laying on top of my night stand. I can't imagine Charlie leaving me a note, but couldn't think of anyone else that might have been here. Curiously, I quickly pick up the note and read:

" _I've come back for you. When Charlie is sleeping, open your window."_

Oh, God. It's impossible. He's come back for me. Edward has returned for me, finally! With that I sat around impatiently waiting to hear Charlie's snoring. Finally, what seems like hours later I heard him. I ran to the bathroom and quickly yanked my brush through my tangled hair and put on my cute cotton pajamas. I walked back into my room and closed the door. I stood back against the door, trying to slow my breathing and my heart rate. I bet he can hear it from wherever he is right now. I quickly walk over to the window and throw it up before I could have a heart attack. Nothing. So I waited. Five minutes, ten minutes fifteen minutes and when it had been almost 20 minutes, I heard something. Had I not been listening closely in complete silence I would have missed it. But it was him, he was finally here. That's when I saw the flames. The bright orange hair, that could only be a horrible nightmare. Is this really happening? This is it. She's come to kill me. Victoria.

"Hello sweet Bella," She said in her baby-like voice. I couldn't breathe. My heart had stopped beating as soon as I heard her voice, I could only stare.

"It's been too long, Bella." Said the flames. "I've been waiting for the right moment, and now, just feels right, don't you think?" I couldn't control the fire of words that rushed from my mouth in that instant, "Just kill me already then! What else do I have to lose?? You would be doing me a favor!"

"Ah, Bella. I don't want to kill you, Darling. I simply want revenge for what your dear Edward did to my James. Now Edward has left you unprotected and you have nothing left to save you."

"Then what do you want Victoria? If not to kill me, what revenge do you seek?" I spat. "Dear Bella, you will soon find out. Now is daddy safely sleeping then?" "Leave Charlie out of this! He has nothing to do with it!"- "I suppose you're right, however, after I take care of you, I can't very well leave him alive." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. I could feel my stomach rolling with the nausea. She was going to…'take care' of me and then kill Charlie, and there was nothing I could do about it at all. I could only hope that it would be quick for Charlie, that he wouldn't have time to feel anything. I can't believe this is happening. I hate Edward for leaving me here. For letting this happen. I will hate him for as long as possible.

Victoria then started edging closer to me and even though I know it's useless, I back away, matching her steps. When she finally reached me, she put her hand on my throat and her lips to my ear and asked, "Is there anything you would like to say, for your little Alice to see?"

"Yes, I would like to say to ALL of the Cullens, I hate you. I hate you for leaving me and I hate you most of all Edward Cullen. You tore a hole in my chest and I've never been able to fill it. Now, I never will. I loved you, and this is what you left me for, if you even get this message."-"Alice probably won't even see. If she would have known you were coming here, she would have come back, she's not looking for me anymore. Just get it over with." With that she looked at me one more time and smiled. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, ready for what ever was about to come to me, then I felt it, and I knew.

I felt her razor sharp teeth sink into my skin and felt the blood running down my neck. So she is going to kill me. Why didn't she just say that in the first place? After about thirty seconds she released her hold on me and yanked her mouth away from my throat. With my blood streaming from her lips she smiled the most evil smile I've ever seen and probably will ever see. And that was the last image in my mind when I collapsed. I fell to the floor and was both conscious and unconscious. I felt the burn first in my neck and I could feel it quickly running through the rest of my veins into my blood. This was her punishment. I should have known. Death for me, would have been too easy. Instead she was going to make me suffer in pain, without Edward for the rest of my existence. Then it hit me harder. The burning was excruciating. I couldn't feel anything else. I couldn't feel the rest of my body…I could only hear my own mind. I blacked out, and when I woke up again the burn was a hundred times worse and I was in his meadow. How did I get here. Why would I be here. Am I dreaming again. No, the burning is evidence of that. A dream could never hurt this much. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth determined to black out again and hopefully when I woke up next time the fire would be gone. How long had this been going on. It felt like days, weeks maybe. Who knew. Oh, God. Charlie. Just when I thought I couldn't endure anymore pain, it suddenly got worse. Charlie, my dad. He was dead. I knew he was. I could feel that over anything else. I can't believe this. Then I blacked out.

I could feel myself waking up, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was scared. Where was I? Why do I feel so weird? I could tell it was night time, but that was about all I knew. I took a deep breath, knowing I couldn't lay here forever, and I opened my eyes. I was in a meadow. It was dark and although it looked cold, I felt….warm. Not like I should only wearing jeans and a t-shirt in September, in Forks never-the-less. I sat up and looked around, taking in all the sights and strange smells around me. That's when I knew what had happened. The burn in my throat, the sight, the smell. There could only be one thing. I am immortal, a vampire. First, I have to hunt. The rest, I'll figure out later. I have no idea how to hunt, or what to look for, or even how to go about looking for anything.

I thought about standing up, and as quickly as I had thought it I was standing straight up, waiting for my next move. This was pretty cool. I took a step forward and felt pretty sure of it, so I took a few more, faster and faster, until I was running. I was running faster than I have ever even driven. Amazing, so this is what it's like. Now to find something to quench this thirst. As I was running through the forests I picked up a scent. It wasn't very sweet, and had an almost woodsy smell to it, but then I heard a heart beat and I could hear blood pumping through the veins of some animal that was about to be my first meal. As I moved closer, it started to smell a little better, not good, but hot and wet. Finally I saw what I was after a large bull elk standing at a stream. Then again as quickly as I could even think it I was soaring through the air launching myself onto it's back. The elk tried to get away but I quickly sank my new sharp teeth into the large throbbing vein in it's neck. The blood was hot and felt amazing running down my scorching throat. After I was done with that one, I found another, and another, even to my surprise a mountain lion. It's blood tasted much sweeter. After I'd drank as much as I could I went back to the meadow I woke up in and sat beside a large evergreen. It dawned on me that this day would never end, and though I didn't feel physically tired, I didn't know how to go about this new life or mine. I felt drained for the moment, yet I still had tons of energy.

Then as I sat there I started to remember things from my human life, I could only assume. I could remember my father and my mother. Then I started to remember him. I started remembering Edward. I could see him. Telling me he loved me. I could see Alice and Jasper, all of the Cullens. My other family. I sucked in a sharp, ragged breath, that brought no relief, when I realized, remembered, rather what had happened two years earlier. They left me. I had no idea where they were. Then another realization hit me, hard. So hard that if I could have I would have been sick. Charlie. He's dead. I got up and I ran towards what used to be my house as fast as I could.

When I got there it was pitch black and there was bright yellow tape around the entire front yard. 'POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS' repeated along the tape. Then I knew it was true. I wasn't imagining things. He's gone, he's dead. I ducked under the tape and went into my old front yard. The door was locked so I lifted the door mat for the hidden key. It was gone, they must have taken it. I grabbed the door knob and gave the door a firm push and popped it open. When I entered the house it was empty and there were a lot of different smells. But there was one in particular that caught me off guard and essentially hit me in the chest with brute force, even for me, now. It could only be human blood. Charlie's blood. I ran up stairs and looked to Charlie's room. The door was closed, so I walked up and turned the knob to open the door. When it opened the scent was even stronger and made my throat burn like there was a war of fire battling inside of it. I saw Charlie's bed, covered in his blood, and I almost lost my mind. She couldn't have made it quick and painless. She had to hurt him. That bitch! I would have shed a thousand tears in that second if I could. All I could feel inside me was rage, sadness, emptiness, nothing. It felt as though my body was being ripped apart inch by inch, yet I was still physically, whole. I knew what I had to do. I had to find her. I have to kill her. She will pay for what she did to me and to my father. I sat in the floor of my father's room, shaking with dry sobs for hours. Thinking about how I was going to find her. How I would end her for good.

It has been about a month since I found Charlie's house, and his room and learned what had happened to him. I have been trailing Victoria ever since then. I'm very close to her now. I can sense her and I can smell her scent, it's very fresh, which means I'm very close. It's dark now I have no idea what state or even what country I'm in. I'll worry about those details later. I can hear her now. I can hear her breathing. Only about a hundred feet away from me now. I keep gaining on her running as fast as I can and the time for her death is nearly here.

Then I see her, about 30 feet in front of me. How can she not know I'm here. She's just standing, very nonchalantly. If she knew I was here she would be running or acting defensive. She isn't. She has no idea that I'm here or how close I am to killing her. This must be my gift. My shield. This is great. She'll never see me coming. With that she's only about 5 feet from me now. Right in front of me with her back to me. "Hello Victoria," She spun around as fast as she could, but continued looking past me. She can't even see me. This is going to be too easy. "Who's there?" she growled. Spinning, looking, and waiting to see she had found the most elusive of vampires.

"Say goodbye, Victoria. It's over for you" She spun again, away from me this time. Just as she started to run I jumped at her. Landing on her back and holding her with all of my newborn strength I tried to let myself be seen, and smelled. It worked. When she saw me, the look in her eyes was pure fear. She knew it was over. She just snarled and growled at me right before I released her body long enough to rip her head away from the rest of her. Her body fell to the ground and I tossed her head aside to work on the rest of her.

Victoria is dead. Never to hurt anyone again. And I am alone. Forever, I always will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get up from the forest floor and start to make my way home after my hunt, and my bad 'dream'. I looked at the clock, 6:30 am. It's Monday, I have to work today, and I have to be there in an hour. Which means, thirty minutes to get ready. I walk up stairs and get in the shower. Wash my hair with my same strawberry scented shampoo, then get out to get dressed. I brushed through my wet hair to get rid of any tangles. Then I walk to my room and go into my closet. I dig out a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red v-neck sweater. I get dressed, dry my hair and grab my jacket, a prop of course, as I no longer get cold. And I headed for my car. Since moving to Alaska I've updated my transportation. I now drive a pearl white Acura TL. Roomy, fast, and, pretty good looking to boot. I get in the car and go on my way towards Hearthside Books in Juneau. When I get to work it's quiet as usual, just myself and Mr. Thomas, the owner, are working today. I remove my jacket and got to hang it and my bag on the hook in the back and clock in. When I walk back out into the store, Mr. Thomas tells me he has some extra work for me today and asked if I would mind driving over to Juneau-Douglas High School to drop off some books. Of course, I told him I wouldn't mind at all. Anything to keep the elderly safely off the streets. I snickered to myself.

Mr. Thomas went and gathered the boxes of books and helped pack them in the backseat of my car before I went to the high school. When I got to the high school and pulled into the lot it was quite full. Even with all the cars I noticed a very nice car. Nicer than the rest, it was candy apple red, in color. A Mercedes at that. It was a familiar sight, one that I still couldn't find any humor in. I decided I wasn't going to be inside that long so I just pulled up to the curb in front of the school and grabbed a box to take in. It would take me a few trips to get them all. I opened the door to the school and was honestly a little overwhelmed by the smell. I was used to being around humans at this point but when I went to a very populated area it surprised me a little. I took a deep breath to relax myself. I stepped through the door and continued down the hall way to the front office. I've been on these runs a few times before, so I knew where I needed to go. I made my way through the students, mainly all of the male students who stopped in there tracks to look me up and down. Since I was changed, my physical appearance as well as other things have changed drastically. I'm one of the beautiful people to them now. The same way I remember, _them_. I let out a sigh thinking about everything from my past, trying to clear my mind. I could see the door to the office now, only a few steps away, then I smell it. A smell that I know all to well, yet one that I don't know at all. Several of them. Not knowing quite what I'm walking into, I open the door and what I see, I could have never prepared myself for.

It was _them!_ The Cullens. All but one. There was Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Oh my Alice! Then there was the one Cullen that I had no reaction for. It was Edward. Standing, looking as painfully beautiful as ever. But he looked….sad? Why does he look so sad? Before they could notice me I threw up my shield so that they couldn't smell me. I didn't know what to do so I made it so that no one could see me and ran as fast as I could back to my car. As soon as I got in my car I sat in the driver's seat to wait for them to go to class. As it seems they were enrolling in school here, today. How is it that we end up in the same place? It's true that I came here because this is where we planned on going to college together. It was just one more thing I had of him that I could hold on to. But why would they be here also. Of all the other places to go.

I waited in my car for about twenty minutes and got back out with my box. I walked around the front of my car started toward the front door of the school. I was looking down thinking about what I had just learned and thinking about what I was going to do, when, before I could do anything I smelled them again. I looked up and it was too late. I froze as I saw all of them frozen in place, molten eyes burning into mine. I did the only thing I knew to do, I threw up my shield right where I stood. I didn't move I just stood there, watching them stand and look at where I had just been. It was Carlisle who stepped toward me a spoke.

"Bella, Bella Swan, is that you dear? That's a great gift, but I know you're still there. Could you come back and talk to me please Honey." Carlisle, oh my. I want to talk to him so badly, but how can I? What will I say? What do they think? Now that I'm the same as them? I very slowly eased my shield down. I knew they could see me again when I saw the expressions on their faces. Excited, confused, happy, indifferent, amazed. "Hi Carlisle." Was all I could manage to get out. He stood there looking at me in disbelief, and it was Alice who spoke next. "BELLA!!! Bella what happened to you? You were dead. I saw it. I saw that witch kill you. How did this happen? Oh no! I knew we should have gone back! This is YOUR fault" She spat the lat part at Edward. "Bella please forgive me. I have missed you so much and I've thought about you every day!" I stood, amazed at what I was hearing. Forgive her? Could I? I didn't feel angry with her, had I already forgiven them? Well, all but one. The sight of Edward Cullen made my non-existent blood boil.

"Alice, I forgave you a long time…" before I could get it all out she was tackling me to the ground in a tight hug. Kissing my cheeks and squealing loudly. I couldn't help but to laugh at the spiky haired pixie that had been my best friend in the whole world four and a half years ago. When we got up I was greeted by the rest of the Cullens, save Edward and Rosalie. I guess their feelings toward me haven't changed at all. But in that moment I was the happiest I've been in so long. I wasn't alone anymore. After saying hello to Emmett and Jasper I told them all that I had to take in the books. Alice and Emmett offered to help. So we took all the boxes in at once and went back outside. I told them I hated to leave, but I had to be back to work. Alice of course begged me not to go. "Please Bella! I just found you again please don't leave me so soon! I will die!" She whined before giving her best puppy dog face, that she knew I could never resist. I called up Cady, a co-worker from Hearthside and told her I needed to take the rest of the day off and asked if she could cover for me. She agreed, so I called Mr. Thomas and told him that I'd delivered the books but that I needed to take the day off. Since I'd never been late or missed a day at all, he said that was fine, and that it was time I took a small vacation. When I hung up with him I looked at Alice and asked "Where to?" She beamed, And replied, "Why don't we go to our house? It's close by, kind of." So I said "ok." I was dying to see Esme. I told them that I would follow them there and Alice insisted on riding with me after complementing my new choice of car. We got in and of course the rest of them walked to the Mercedes and Emmett's Rubicon, that I hadn't even noticed somehow. Alice and I talked like nothing had ever separated us in the first place as I followed the other Cullens home. Finally we turned on a winding gravel road and after about five minutes on that, turned onto another road. A dirt road this time. The dirt road was about a mile long, then under a canopy of huge trees, there it was. The Cullen house. It was as beautiful as the house back in Forks. Huge, four stories tall. Window walls and maple wood paneling on the outside. I would expect nothing less than this from the Cullens. We all got out of the cars and made our way to the huge wrap around porch. Myself and Alice last to fall in. Edward and Rosalie walked inside immediately as the rest of us were met by none other than Esme. "Bella, Sweetheart! I've missed you so much! Where have you been these past few years? What have you been doing, and what happened to you? I have so many questions as I'm sure everyone else does also. Please come in. We have so much to talk about!" –"Thanks Esme! I've missed you guys so much too. I can't believe after all this time I've found you all again. This is amazing." With that being said we walked inside the magnificent home. It was more lovely on the inside than it was on the outside. The same pale color scheme that I remembered. I felt high in this moment. Like this existence had some kind of meaning now. If not much, some.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok, Bella. You've had the tour and all of the fun stuff. You've got some questions to answer!" Alice blurted out once she'd had all the small talk she could take. I just laughed, "Ok, Alice. What would you like to know?"- "Everything! What happened when we left? How did you get changed? How was everyone in Forks when you left?" Wow…"This is going to a long day I guess." I said letting out a deep breath. It _is _going to be a very long day, and probably continue into the night. "Well," I started off. "Easiest first I suppose. When I left Forks all of our friends were still doing good. Some had gone off to college or onto work or travel. That's really all theirs is to say about that, so onto the next…" Alice cut in "Hold on, that's not all. How were your parents when you saw them last?" I should have known this would be brought up. I took in a big lungful or air.."Renee was good the last time I saw her. Which was about a year before I was changed, and…well, there's no easy way to say this. Charlie's dead. He was killed the night I was changed, by the person that changed me." This time Esme chimed in. "Oh my goodness! Well who was it that changed you dear?" Deep breath.."Well, it was Victoria. James' mate. You remember her right? She said that she was changing me as revenge for Edward killing James to protect me. I guess it was a punishment for me as well. To have to live alone for the rest of eternity. Because I told her that I didn't matter to Edward anymore and that it was no revenge against him, but she did it anyway." I had barely gotten out my last word when I heard an awful roar and growling. It was Emmett who got up to check out the noise, but before he was half way across the room I heard a loud thud and crack of wood breaking. "Well, she said that she couldn't leave Charlie alive after what she was going to do to me. At the time I thought she was going to kill me. I didn't realize until a few days after the change, everything that had happened." I continued with the whole story from the time after they left up until now. After they were all filled in on everything it was about 7:00pm. I told Alice that I'd better get going since I had to work tomorrow. I had a couple weeks off of school so I wasn't worried about that, but work I had to go to. When once again she begged and begged for me to take a little time off to spend with her. And of course I couldn't resist. I did have to admit it was great having them back in my life. Although I'm not sure how I feel about Edward. He obviously doesn't care for me anymore and as mad as I am trying to be at him, just the sight of him, looking so sad, makes me want to hug him and never let go. I can't deny the fact that through everything that has happened I still loved this man more than anything else in the world. With every way I was changed, that was not one of them. After finally agreeing to take some time off I walked outside to get away from everyone so that I could call Mr. Thomas to see if I could get off work. I was sure that I could since he mentioned himself that I need a vacation, but it's so short notice. Once I got outside in the front yard I got my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to call Mr. Thomas.

I wrapped up my conversation, thanking Mr. Thomas for giving me two whole weeks off of work. When I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my pocket I turned around and was surprised by what I saw. Edward was standing right behind me. His beautiful topaz eyes staring into mine. I would have blushed if I could have and if my heart was still beating, it would be racing now.

"Hello Isabella," was all he said to me. The first thing he'd said to me in almost five years and all I get is a 'hello Isabella'? Ugh! "Hi" I spat and started to walk past him. Just when I thought I'd gotten away his strong stone hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back to him. "Wait, Bella, please?" – "What do you want, Edward? I can't imagine what you might want to say to me. If you want to explain your rules to me again, I remember with perfect clarity. I don't need a reminder. However, if you have a problem with my being here, then perhaps you should leave. Again!" I spat the last word. "You've already taken your family away once before when they didn't want to go, you _will not_ take them from me again. Do you understand?"

"Bella, that's not it. There's something that I wanted to tell you so many times. Something I thought I would never be able to tell you, after what Alice saw."- "What is it then?"

"I lied Bella. I lied to you and I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you. I never meant to. It's all.." I cut him off. "Just save it Edward. I get it. You lied, you left, it's done and over with. Just drop it ok. I didn't come here expecting anything from you. So you can go about your life like normal. Just pretend I'm not here, again." He cringed. That's odd. Why would he care if I were here or not. He's always driven me crazy. It's so hard to stand here, talking to him like this, when all I want to do is hold him again. Tell him how much I love him and how much I want him forever. I just wish there was some way.

The week flew by with the Cullens. Alice was ecstatic because instead of going home for clothes we just went shopping and I stayed at the Cullen house all week. Finally, Alice asked, more like begged for me to take her to my house. She said she wanted to know everything about my new life and what I'd done for myself. So that was the plan. Later today we would take a trip to my house. I hope she's not disappointed with it. It's a cottage compared to their house. But I doubt she'd care. She was fine with where I lived in Forks. We had planned on leaving to go to my house in about an hour, I decided to take a walk in the back yard and she was up stairs getting ready, though I'm not sure for what. We are just going to my house. No special event, but knowing Alice, I'm sure she had a special outfit to perfectly fit the occasion. I giggled to myself at the theory. "What's funny?" I turned with a start to see Edward standing behind me again. I'm very unobservant these days. I told him my theory and he laughed, with great effort. "You're probably right." He said. I smiled a tiny smile and turned to keep walking. He followed me. "So, how have you adjusted so well, so quickly? If you don't mind me asking?"- "Um, well I really didn't have a choice, ya know? It was either..adjust or be isolated from _everything_. I was already alone for the most part. I knew I needed some kind of connection to the outside world or I would go mad." He let out a deep sigh as if he wanted to say something else, but he just left it at that. "Look, you don't have to pretend for me. Or for them. I can be here with them and not be a bother to you. You don't need to act like you're my friend again to keep them happy. I've already explained that to Alice. I'm sure you have better things to do that walk around your own back yard with me." "Bella, I am walking back here with you because I want to. I'm not doing this for anyone else's sake. I do want us to be friends again."

"Why, Edward? Do you think you owe me something because of what happened? It would have happened no matter what. You should know that. Whether it was by your doing or not it would have happened eventually, and it did. Why do you care any ways?" -" Bella you are the most ridiculous creature I know. I want to be your friend and I care about what happened to you because I till…."- "Bella!" Alice squealed. Good timing, Alice. Dang it. "Let's go! Now!"

"Sorry, Edward. I guess we can talk later? You know how she gets as well as I remember." I said laughing. "Yes, I know, and we can talk later. I would like that more than you could know, actually."-"Ok, then. Another time." –"Actually, Bella, would you mind if I came with you? I would like to see how you've done for yourself as well." I agreed, that would be fine. So we all jumped in my car and headed towards my house. It was only about thirty minutes away from the Cullen house, so we didn't have far to go. When we turned onto my road, I thought Alice was going to jump out of her seat and run the rest of the way. Edward and I both laughed at her. It seemed like something he hadn't done easily in a long time. We pulled up to my house and Alice jumped out and ran to the door. Edward and I walked at a humanly slow pace, just to irritate her. It worked. I got to the door and unlocked it and threw the door open for Alice to run in, before she had a fit. "Please, Edward, Come in?" He nodded and entered my little house. "Wow, Bella," Alice said "This is quite a nice little place for you. It's very, you."- " Thank you, Alice. Please, make yourselves at home." Alice, so excited, just left us and ran upstairs, to inspect my closet probably. "Would you like to go look around outback?" I asked Edward. "There's actually a pretty nice view." –"Sure. This really is a nice place you have here, Bella. Especially considering you did all of this, on your own, I assume"- "You assume correctly."

"C'mon. Let's take a walk." I said. "Let's do." He replied. I walked us to the back door. I had a small back porch, that had steps leading down into the grass, into a meadow. There was a stream running all through my property. It was very peaceful.

"This is nice. You really have done well for yourself. I wasn't sure to expect when we got here. But this is nice, Love. Uh….I'm sorry, Bella. Old habits, die hard I guess." I could feel the tearless sobs coming. I wanted so bad for him to mean it. I swear in that second I felt my heart start to beat again, then he corrected himself. I fell from where I stood and just sat in the grass and began to sob. I sat next to me, at first he just put a hand on my shoulder. God, did that feel good. Then as I sobbed harder, he put his arms around me and pulled me closer and just rocked me back and forth. I would pay for this later. Finally, he asked me what was wrong. "I just don't know how I've gone through the last few years alone. The way I feel right now, having you all back in my life. I can't lose that again, Edward. I can't. I wouldn't be able to take it. I can't be alone again."

"Bella, you will never be alone again. You have us. We're here with you forever. You're a part of this family, like it or not. You're stuck with us. I'm so sorry we left you. I'm so sorry I left you, but most of all, I'm sorry I lied to you Bella, and I wish you could forgive me. I know you're still angry, and you have every right to be. But maybe one day, you could forgive me and maybe we could… " He took a deep breath and didn't want to continue. " We could what Edward?"


	4. Chapter 4

Just then, like clock work, Alice was back. Only this time she had a couple of guests. She had Jasper and Emmett with her. "BELLA! Nice digs!"- "Oh thanks, Emmett. When did you guys get here?" It was Jasper that answered "Well, Bella, first of all we wanted to come see your home and how you've done for yourself. Secondly I need to speak with you alone if that is at all possible." I was trying to find a reason in his eyes, but there was nothing there to see. He had no emotion on his face. Oh great…what did I do now? "Ok, Jasper, sure thing. We can walk inside if you would like or the others could excuse us here." I gave a questioning look at Emmett, Edward and Alice. Alice answered for them "Definitely! We'll wait inside. When you're done we're going hunting." – "Thanks, Alice. We'll see you soon."

I watched one by one, my new, yet old family filing into my house. To leave me alone with Jasper. Obviously a lot had changed and Jasper wouldn't want to kill me now, at least not for a reason I could imagine. I wonder what's bothering him.

"Jasper?" He took a breath and his faced softened as he did then he said, "Well, Bella. There's been something that has been bugging me for the past 4 years, and I never thought I would be able to do this, but now that I have my opportunity I'm not going to let it slip away. I want to apologize for my behavior on your birthday, back in Forks. I know it was 4 years ago, but I have felt awful ever since and I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I was, still am actually.

"It's because of me that this happened to you the way it did, and that you've had to live alone for these years. For that I will always be sorry. I would like to ask you to forgive me, though I know it would be a hard task. Will you accept my apology and forgive me, please Bella?"

This was the most I'd ever heard Jasper say in one 'sitting'. I feel bad that's he's been feeling so guilty for so long over something as minute as this.

Silly Jasper, is he really apologizing? Well there was nothing to say but, "Jasper, I forgave you the moment it happened. I don't blame you at all for this. I want us to be able to be great friends and I would never let something silly like that keep just that from happening.

"I'm very sorry that you've been suffering from this for 4 years. Please! No more. From this moment on it will be as if it never happened!"

Then, Jasper smiled and I'm not sure if I was so happy to see him smiling, with me or if I was just so happy with everything that's happened. Either way, we were both smiling and it felt amazing, to be so at ease with life, well, existence.

"Thank you so much, Bella!" Then the unthinkable happened, Jasper hugged me. So, I hugged him back with all of my strength. "achum."-Alice. "And just what do you think you're doing with my husband, Bella Swan?" She tried to look serious and did a good job at first, but after only a few seconds we just all burst out laughing. This felt great, too. "Shall we go hunting now? If you two love birds are done?" –"Very funny, Alice. Yes we may go hunting."

With that we joined the two other Cullens inside my house so that I could escort them to my nearest and favorite hunting spot. It was very different to hunt with the Cullens, my family here. I felt almost self conscious. Silly I know.

After we were done we decided we would go back to the Cullen house. I swear Alice would make me live here if she could. That would be fine with me, I'm so sick of being alone. I would of course keep my house, just so I have somewhere to go for quiet time if need be.

We sat around talking and reminiscing until about 8:30 that night. Even Rosalie had begun to warm up to me a little bit. Not much, I'm sure she still couldn't stand the sight of me. But enough for us to have a civil conversation. Then surprisingly, it was her that suggested, to my dismay, that we go 'out' tonight. Out? What would I wear? I don't have any going out clothes. And where could we possibly go that would hold any interest for a bunch of vampires?

"Well, where is there to go around here? I'd like to go out." I lied. It was Alice that answered me. Sounding so excited that she could have possibly exploded. "Poison Playpen! Oh! It's great Bella! You will have so much fun! I can't wait! We have to find you something to wear!"

"Whoa, slow down there, Alice. Did you ask Bella if she wants to be your personal Barbie doll again?" Edward questioned, in a humored tone. Alice just looked at me, with her big pleading eyes, and of course I couldn't tell her 'no'. "Thanks for trying, Edward. It would happen whether I agreed to it or not." I couldn't help but laugh, knowing it was true everyone else laughed with me.

With that, Alice dragged me up the stairs and into her huge room, with her enormous closet. Why did I agree to this? I brought it on myself. I know I did. Oh well. At least Alice will be happy. She went to work on me immediately. Finding the perfect outfit made me close my eyes as she game out with a rustling bag from her closet. I was already in my underwear, so she just slipped something over my head, spun me around and zipped it. A dress. Always a dress with Alice. It felt very nice, silk. I could smell the scent of the fabric. She told me I could open my eyes but not look down, so I did as I was told. She stepped in front of me looking me up and down, with a puzzled look on her face. Then she smiled. An evil little 'up to no good' smile, then I was scared. "Alice, what's wrong with what I'm wearing? Can I see please?"-"Ok fine, you can look. But I'm not done with you yet."

I walked over to the big mirror that was her wall and saw a beautiful dress. Blue silk. His favorite color on me, why was Alice doing this? The dress had a halter top, that was very low cut, all the way to my sternum, with the blue silk bunched up over the breast and also bunched around the torso area of the dress. Then from the lower right thigh and very high up on my left thigh, down to my shins, ruffles of silk. It was a great dress and I loved the way it fit my body. It did look great on me, if I could be honest. Just then as I was thinking of how much I liked the dress too fast for me to know what she was doing, I heard rips and tears of fabric. Oh no! What was she doing to my dress. I look down and the ruffles were no longer on the dress, instead they were being flung around the room like confetti. "Alice! What are you doing?" What the hell? "Just be patient please, Bella. I'm making you stunning!" So there I stood, hands on my hips, irritated to death, because Alice ruined my dress, when, knock knock. "Come in Rosalie." Alice all but shouted. "Alice, may I ask what on earth you're doing to that dress?" Rosalie asked. "Why, sure, Rose. I'm fixing it, what does it look like I'm doing to it?" "I guess, if you consider ripping up a dress fixing it, then that's what you're doing."

I tuned out their bickering for about the next 5 minutes Then when she was done, she stepped back, appreciating her work. "There. That's so much better for where we are going." I turned back around so I could look in the mirror. It did look much better, in a very provocative way.

She had ripped off the ruffley part of the dress on the bottom to expose the very top of my thigh on the left leg and about mid way up on my right thigh. Needless to say, this dress left a lot of skin exposed all over the place. I have to admit, I liked the way it made me look.

Alice breezed through getting my hair and make up done. Before I knew it, we were both dressed and ready to go, minus shoes. I had noticed earlier two shoe boxes, I was afraid to see what Alice was going to put on my feet. Last minute she grabbed one of the boxes and slid off the top. She then pulled out a very dangerous looking pair of heels. They were very pretty. Silver metallic open toe stilettos. There was a single buckle that was about an inch above my ankle. I will say, they were sexy shoes. She slipped one, two on my feet and buckled me in. She the took out her own shoes and fastened them on before we made our way down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, and I thanked my lucky stars I didn't fall on my face, everyone else was there but Edward. He sure is absent a lot. Maybe he doesn't want to go out with us. That sucks.

"Wow." I spun around on my heel to see Edward coming down the stairs, buttoning the last button on his white shirt. "Bella, you look..-Well, you look amazing" It was very strange. Him looking at me the way he was. Looking at me like, a man. A man in lust. I would have blushed if I could have.

"Thank you, Edward. You look pretty great yourself." He looked more than pretty good. He looked like a God, in a seductive black suit that fit his body perfectly. There's no way Edward could ever be mistaken for a human, looking the way he looks right now. He could barely pass as one before, but now, there wasn't a chance. "Thank you." Then he smiled my favorite crooked smile, that I had longed for, for so long.

"So what is this, Poison Playpen like?" I can't imagine having very much fun at a place with the word Poison in the title. But I guess, once again…I got myself into this.

"Well, it's an exclusive club for vampires, actually. We found out about it about 30 years ago when we were here visiting." It was Rosalie who answered me. "And what exactly does a vampire club consist of exactly?" This time it was excited Alice. "There's music, and dancing. They have karaoke. Big screen TVs for the sports enthusiasts, they pretty much have something for every taste. It's great. You can socialize and get to know other vampires from all over the world. Most of them don't live here. There's only us and one other small family within 500 miles. The rest are out of town-ers. You'll have so much fun, Bella. I know you will, Now, Let's go!"

It took us about 50 minutes to get to Poison Playpen. I was a little wary when we pulled up. There were several car and motorcycles in the lot, all very nice and very expensive, but the building looked old and run down. I would have guessed in it's earlier days it was some type of warehouse. There was nothing else around, a bunch of other big brick buildings but no other cars anywhere. Even for me as a part of the supernatural world, it was creepy. But when we walked in it was, nothing short of amazing. Very medieval. There were a lot of shades of red. From the walls, to the floors, even the chairs, surrounding black marble tables. There was silver trim on everything possible. It was very upscale. We walked in and Emmett and Rosalie went off to speak with the other vampires there that they knew. Edward, Alice, Jasper and myself walked to the bar where they were….drinking blood from wine glasses? Am I seeing this correctly. This is way too cliché. Well, whatever works. It seems like a fun place. There was a very pretty brunette vampire on stage singing karaoke, she was very good. Then, out of nowhere Alice squealed so loud I thought my eardrums would burst. "Bella! We have to do karaoke!" –"Absolutely not Alice. I let you play dress up with me and tonight that's where I draw the line." She started to pout, but made a quick recovery. "Fine, then I will by myself!" She ran off to sign herself up and pick a song. Jasper laughed adoringly at his pixie haired wife and followed after her.

Just then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Standing here with Edward. Feeling so at ease with him here. It was like he was never gone. Like none of them had left me in the first place. I still loved Edward with every part of myself. I would never get over him no matter what happened to me, or what he pout me through. He would always be my one and only love. I had thought maybe there was chance for us to be together again and act like nothing had ever happened. I wanted that more than I ever wanted anything, but how? How could I trust him not to leave me again. If he really loved me, he would have never left me in the first place, right? So why would I think that he would want to keep me forever after all of that. How could I trust him to? Then the pain that I hadn't felt since the Cullens came back into my life rippled, ready to strike through me at any moment. This cannot happen. I can't lose him again, but how can I make him stay forever. And if he says forever, how could I believe him? He could always change his mind again.

"Bella? Bella!" It was Edward who pulled me out of my horrible thought process.

"Yes, Edward?" Seemed like the best response. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little paler than usual. You were really out of it there for a few minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I'm fine"- "Ok, well I wanted to ask you if you'd like to dance…with me, of course." Just then Alice walked onto stage and the band started playing the music for the song she was singing. It was a slow, but upbeat song. I really liked the music so far. "Sure, let's dance." Edward reached to take my hand, starting with my finger tips and inching his fingers farther and farther up. The electricity that surged between us was undeniable. I looked into his eyes and I knew he felt it just as strongly as I did. I was curious as to how long this would last, but for now, I would enjoy it.

I fully took his hand in mine and let him lead me to the dance floor. Once we got to the floor he spun me out and pulled me back into his arms tightly and just held me there, as we swayed on the floor. There were no particular steps to our dance, although I knew that Edward knew every step to every kind of dance there was. We just made it up as we went. There was a little bit of the Waltz, the Salsa, the Tango. It was all sprinkled around. It felt like time had stood still. We were the only people in the room. Noone and nothing else mattered. There was just me and there was Edward. "You and Alice set this up didn't you? You knew I wouldn't sing but you didn't want to make it too obvious. You're good. You almost had me there for a second." He just gave me that crooked smile and laughed a small breathy laugh. It was then I really felt the sweet scent of his breath wash over my face and wanted nothing more than to press my lips to his and never leave that moment. But of course, my worrying mind halted me in my tracks. 'It won't ever happen, Bella. Just get over it.' I told myself. I started to slightly pull away from him. Just to let myself come back down to earth.

Just then he slid his hand from the top of my back, down, down, and down. All the way to the skin of the very small of my back that was exposed like most of my skin in the devilish dress. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was tempted here tonight. Then he pulled me so much closer to his stone chest, than I had been before. I could feel him breathing and taste his breath on my lips. It was pure bliss and way too much for me to take.

I pushed myself away from him and looked to the front door which was packed. So I looked for a back exit. I had to get out. Found one. I put up my shield and took off.


End file.
